


Only You Set me Free

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Forgiveness [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Forgiveness, GallavichWedding, Love, M/M, part3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Rounding out this series with a cute little ending.





	Only You Set me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. here is another one. That is 3 down today....I think I'm gonna have to get some sleep. More tomorrow. :P

Part 3 of forgiveness:   

 

“I wanna do it where it all began,” Mickey states leaning back into Ian's arms on their oversized chair.

“You want to get married in your childhood bedroom?” Ian asks quirking up a smile.

“Not where we first fucked jackass. In Chicago.” Mickey says.

 

“We live next to a beach and you want to get married in Chicago?” Ian asks.

 

“Chicago is where I fell in love. Chicago is where we first fucked yeah, and where I first kissed you and loved you. And where I forgave you. Yeah, we started again here but we wouldn't have this if we didn't have that.” Mickey states.

 

“You're getting mushy in your old age Mick.” Ian jokes to his fiancé.

 

“Fuck you. I'll go marry someone else. Who appreciates my sentimental side then.” Mickey huffs moving to get up but Ian pulls him back down.

 

“You're mine. My sentimental fuck. You want to get married in shitty Chicago. Then we get married in Chicago. Cheaper to fly us there than them here anyway.”

 

“Oh you warm my heart firecrotch,” Mickey laughs.

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ian says and Mickey turns to see that beautiful look on Ian's face. His green eyes shining brightly, and he thinks of how lucky he is to have Ian back with him. That is why after all he had given into his heard and proposed. Well, maybe that's the wrong word, more like screamed out in a crowd of people on New Years.  He had sworn Ian was gonna faint.

 

_“What are we even arguing about right now Mickey. It's a fucking party.” Ian had said and he was screaming but not because he was mad, it was just so damn noisy._

_“Because I wanted you alone tonight asshole. Why are we even here?” Mickey argues, frustrated._

_“Because it's fun. What's wrong with fun?” Ian asks._

_“Because I had plans tonight.”_

_“Fucking on the couch is not plans Mickey.” Ian sighs loudly and he expects Mickey to pout and he would give in and they would go home. Because he loved Mickey. And he wanted him to smile._

_“No. But asking my boyfriend to marry me was.” He blurts out and Ian turns sharply._

_“What did you just say?” Ian asks and Mickey realizes it then but it's too late. Well, there goes the nice, romantic setting at home, on their balcony under the stars or some shit._

_“Want to fucking marry you!!!!” Mickey yells. And the look, that look will forever be etched in Ian's mind._

_“Right now?” Ian asks stepping close to Mickey, being pushed a little by the crowd of people._

_“Sure why the fuck not. Now, tomorrow, when the fuck ever. Wasn't supposed to be like this. I was gonna be fucking romantic.” He says and Ian smiles._

_“This is fucking romantic. Come here.” Ian says and pulls Mickey in for a kiss, as the countdown starts._

_“So? That a no? Yes? Go fuck your self?” Mickey asks_

_“No? Like fucking ever? Of course, I'll marry you. Every day if you'd let me. Fuck.” And Mickey smiles a real and bright smile. Better late than never. And he pulls Ian into a crushing kiss._

_“Woah, lovebirds. Calm down.” Q laughs trying to get passed them and Mickey flips him off._

_“I do what I want,” Mickey says pulling Ian back in._

_“Okay. You were right. Sickly sweet.” The man next to Q laughs._

_"Eh! I'm allowed to be sickeningly sweet!  I'm getting married." Ian says excitedly and the two men look over at Mickey's smiling face._

_"For Real?   Adddyyy!!!!!! Get your ass over here!!" Q calls and before long Derek and Addy are standing in front of them.  How did they get there so fast?  Mickey Wonders to himself._

_"What!?  Loud ass." She complains._

_"These two fucks are engaged!" He says and Ian chuckles shaking his head.  Sure getting along with Quentin had been hard at first with his crush on Mickey and all but by now, they were good._

_"Wha...Yes! You did it!  Thought you would chicken out, but fuck yeah!!!  Wedding planning.  Ian, my man, we are gonna have so much fun."  She says smiling brightly._

\----

Ian smiles lightly looking into the eyes of the man that meant everything to him. It was the last day before they left to go back home. Home to properly plan a  wedding, a wedding in which Mickey would be his for the rest of his life. And that was the best thing he had ever felt in the entirely of his life. The confidence that he would wake up tomorrow and every day after in the arms of the man he had loved the majority of his own life.

Ian traces his hands on every feature of Mickey’s face, looking deeply at him.  Mickey didn’t say a word, usually Mickey would usually complain tell him to hurry up or something of the sort, but not this time. This time, Mickey stared just as deeply, searching his eyes, and he let his hands wrap around his soon to be husband, taking him in slowly.

\--

 

Mickey took a deep breath walking the streets of Chicago, it had been a long time since he had been here, even longer since he had lived here, but this time was different, walking back through the city, with his soon to be husband at his side, everything was pretty perfect at the moment, and even with his best friend running circles around him and Ian to get everything done before the wedding. With the Gallaghers and the Milkoviches freaking out and everything, it didn’t matter because everything couldn’t be more perfect, and he couldn’t wait for that day...the day when Ian became his forever.  the day was fast approaching and he couldn't wait. He looked at Ian completely happy, elated. Everything was perfect.

"Miss the beach yet?" Ian joked pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

"Fuck yeah, but this is nice, being with you like this. And the next time I lay on that beach with you...you will be my husband. What's not to love." He says fully aware he was being what Ian liked to call Gushy, or smushy or some bullshit. He didn’t fucking care.  He was fucking happy.

\--

“So Bro, how does it feel…to have everything you want at your fingertips?” Lip asks Ian as they are lounging out the night before the wedding.

“So good. I never thought this was possible to be this happy again. I wasted 20 plus years of my life, because I was a stubborn asshole. But now it's all happening.  Tomorrow in fact. Tomorrow, he will be mine forever.” He sighs happily.

“Oh like that was ever a question Bro.  Mickey loves you, has loved you for a long time. I didn’t always see that, but it’s always been there. 

\--

Mickey took a deep breath in the early morning hours. This was it. With Addy by his side, and his family and old friends.  With the Gallaghers in the front row laughing and his sister smiling brightly at him, proud of him.  He watched at Ian met him at the front of the room.  He smiled As Ian said a bunch of gay ass sappy shit to him and he made Ian cry as he did the same.

That’s how it went, Ian Gallagher became his husband in the same place that he became his convenient fuck. In the same city.  After the wedding Ian walked him to those stairs, those stairs he hated, that some of the Gallagher siblings still resided in and Ian picked him up…Yes picked him up off the ground and kissed him. Smiling brightly.

“What are you doing? You big goof?” He asked.

“This spot will no longer be the spot where I made the biggest mistake of my life. But it will be the spot where I kissed my husband the first day we were married. It will be a good spot again…like it was before…before it got all screwed. Everything will be good memories.” He says and Mickey smiles at him shaking his head as Ian puts him back down.

“So….You wanna fuck in your old room for old times sake before we go to this dinner, and go back home?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows a little and Ian just grabs his hand and starts running up the stairs.

The boys were two hours late to their own reception…nobody was surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr. Leave some comments here, 
> 
> Much love


End file.
